An antenna device mounted in a wireless communication device, such as a portable telephone or a personal data assistant (PDA) that has a built-in small wireless device has evolved. For example, along with the increase in the number of mounted communication systems, the number of mounted antenna devices also increases, and one antenna element is used to support a plurality of communication systems. In recent years, a wireless communication device also needs to support a plural types of communication systems such as a global positioning system (GPS), Bluetooth (registered trademark), and a long term evolution (LTE). For example, antennas capable of supporting a plurality of communication systems are described in the following Patent Documents 1-2.